


【貂诺】坏孩子

by vitaminism



Category: NCT (Band), doyoung/jeno
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26860552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitaminism/pseuds/vitaminism
Kudos: 1





	【貂诺】坏孩子

“我们帝努真是坏孩子”  
听到这话的时候我的脸红了起来，是道英哥的声音，道英哥的声音从房间门口传了过来，而我正坐在道英哥的床上，因为他说这句话时候的性感嗓音而高潮了。  
想要反驳道英哥，告诉他我不是坏孩子，但是说不出话来，因为嘴巴张开也只能发出啊啊的喘息，一部分的原因是在我的屁股里面孜孜不倦地动着的家伙正在敏感的地方很努力的工作者，还有一方面的原因是道英哥的声音实在是有点太过于性感了。  
脑袋里面一闪而过的念头当中还包括精液好像射出来很多，还有屁股里面流出来的液体，湿漉漉的，正在顺着我的皮肤流下来，像是失禁了一样，好丢人，自己把自己玩到这种程度，李帝努你真的有点没有自控力了。  
但是也没有办法，其实平时好像没有这么觉得道英哥的声音很性感的，但是今天，不知道为什么，也许是因为和哥有一段时间没有见面了，给他发了消息说很想哥，道英哥像是受到了什么惊吓一样给我发了好几个问号作为回复。  
什么啊，看到的时候这样想着，哥为什么要发问号？  
“真的不是被盗号了吗？”  
电话接通之后哥的声音传过来，我把脑袋塞进了被子里，好像这样的话就能让脑袋更加集中于在道英哥的声音里面了，那个时候手已经放在了裤子里面，我的阴茎因为道英哥简单的一句话已经勃起了。  
“哥”  
我听见自己的声音，好奇怪，这样听上去的话，我的声音真的好奇怪，人们都说自己说话的时候听见的声音和别人听见的会不一样，还有和用录音机录下来的放出来的声音的音色也会不一样，大概就是这样的道理。  
就像道英哥说话的声音停在我的耳朵里面就好像是用羽毛在挠我的耳鼓膜一样，让我浑身上下都觉得好痒，非常需要被哥的拥抱来进行抚慰是一个道理。  
我听见哥在那里说话，好像是在走路，一边走路一边和我打电话，所以除了电流的声音之外还能听见哥一边走路时候一边发出的喘息。  
还有吞咽口水的声音。  
好性感。  
我的手指已经塞进了我的屁股里面，真是色情的家伙啊，李帝努，我在心里这样唾弃着自己，但是没有办法停止这样的行为——和道英哥打着电话，然后听着他的声音在进行自慰这样的行为，说出去的话简直就像是一个变态一样，但是没有办法。  
实在是太想道英哥了。  
“哥为什么觉得我是被盗号了”  
闭着眼睛摸到了塞在枕头底下的按摩棒，道英哥不在家的这段日子里我就是靠着这个东西活下来的，听起来很可悲吧，但是没有办法，没有性爱的话会觉得很空虚很无聊，但是和哥做了约定，每天晚上打游戏的时间必须要进行控制，所以我努力遵守。  
那么剩下来的时间里要做些什么呢？道英哥如果在家的话那么我们是有很多事情可以做的，一起坐在沙发上发呆也好，一起看书——一般都是哥在看他工作的文件，而我要么在发呆要么就是捣乱，缠着哥说可不可以接吻？或者，或者就是做爱。  
不要看道英哥戴上眼镜之后就是一副很精英的样子，但是做爱的时候，哥还是会像毛头小子一样毛手毛脚的。  
但是我很喜欢那样的道英哥，因为太过于急着想要操我，慌里慌张地撕保险套撕半天也撕不开，或者是弄润滑液的时候因为太过大力地打开盖子而直接把整瓶都洒在地板上。  
这种时候我们两个就会一起笑着抱在一块，做爱的气氛——做爱的气氛其实还在的啦，但是要等一会，要等我们都笑结束了，我说哥好笨啊刚刚，然后道英哥过来捏着我的脸说我们帝努在说什么呢？  
我就故意逗他大声地再说一遍道英哥好笨啊！还要说的很大声地那种。  
道英哥就会抓住我的手臂把我拖到他的怀里面，我们两个抱在一块，我就那样看着道英哥，带着眼镜的或者没有戴眼镜的道英哥，脸有点红的道英哥。  
被我这样盯着的道英哥会亲我的嘴唇，一下一下又一下的，我们两个的嘴巴像是被沾了什么胶水一样没有办法分开来，紧紧地黏在一块，然后我晕晕乎乎地看着哥，哥的嘴巴一动一动的，在那里说我们帝努真是学坏了。  
学坏了吗？其实没有的，我的脑袋里其实本来就经常会想一些说出来可能会把道英哥给吓坏了的东西。  
比如说想和哥做爱，和哥一直做爱，身体里面被射满了哥的精液，肚子也鼓起来的那种，然后给哥怀一个小宝宝。  
想要把哥给拴在身边，这样道英哥就不用总是出去开会，出差，一走就是好久了，这样我就也不用只是依靠冷冰冰的按摩棒来和道英哥打着电话，靠脑子去回想哥以前是怎么操我的来高潮了。  
这样的话说出来的话道英哥一定会超级惊讶的，瞪大着他的眼睛，嘴巴也张开来，两颗兔子牙就那样露在那里，很震惊的看我。  
我其实很想跟道英哥说，他那样真的好可爱好性感，张开的嘴巴很性感，露出来的两颗兔子牙也很性感。  
当然了，一边走过来一边喊着我的名字说帝努啊，这是在做什么呢？的声音也好性感。  
“道英哥...”  
回过头这样去看道英哥的话脖子会酸，不过还好道英哥已经在我的脖子发出警报之前走到了我的面前。  
“帝努啊”  
我听见哥在喊我的名字，高潮之后大腿会抽筋，而且这样撑着上身坐着的姿势本来就很累，所以哥对我一伸出手我就很自觉地趴在了他的腿上，然后抬着头去看他。  
道英哥的手在我的脑袋上摸了摸，面前放着的手机免提还没有关，我从已经熄灭了的屏幕里面看见自己的脸，湿漉漉的，夹杂着汗水的脸，眼睛应该也是红色的吧？因为高潮的余韵还没有结束，所以呼吸也有一点粗重。  
呼哧呼哧的，喷在道英哥伸过来捏住我下巴的手上。  
“我们帝努真是学坏了”  
道英哥的手伸进了我的嘴里，学坏了的我当然要像坏孩子那样认真地含住哥的手指，然后哥的表情又有点好笑地稍微有那么一点点的窘迫。  
不过我可是坏孩子，今天的设定就是要做一个学坏了的坏孩子，所以我在给哥的手指做完了清洁之后，很认真地抬头去看哥，“道英哥”  
我对他说，其实是在催促他快一点，明明裤子底下已经很明显地隆起来一大块了，怎么还没有动作？  
“哥不想快点做爱吗？”  
我跪坐在床上，很认真地对道英哥发出请求，“拜托哥快一点操我吧”


End file.
